1. Field
This relates to a home appliance, an in particular, to a latch assembly for a home appliance.
2. Background
A refrigerator may provide cold air to one or more storage compartments formed therein using a refrigerant system to preserve items stored therein at lower than normal temperatures. Such a refrigerator may include a case for defining an exterior appearance thereof and a refrigerator door hingedly coupled to a front of the case to selectively open and close the one or more compartments provided in the case.